


The Road To Love

by iloveromance



Category: Roman Holiday (1953), Sabrina (1954)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Joe Bradley gets lost en route to an assignment on Long Island and finds himself at the Larrabee mansion. It is there that he meets a beautiful dark haired woman named Sabrina who reminds him of a princess he fell in love with while in Rome.





	1. Chapter 1

Joe Bradley couldn't help but smile as he drove down the picturesque road. Finally, he'd gotten an assignment that he deserved! Instead of stuffy old New York City, he found himself on the north shore of Long Island, in the midst of beautiful homes and the deep blue seashore.

If only Mr. Hennessy could see him now! He could hardly wait to start exploring the area and write his article about the wealthy families that live there. He knew he could never aspire to such beautiful surroundings, but he sure wanted to try.

He glanced over at his notepad where he'd carefully written the address and directions, and then looked back at the road.

Just as he thought; in the course of his daydreaming, he'd managed to get himself completely lost!

It was a strange feeling, not knowing where he was. He always felt so at home in New York City and even Rome.

How he missed Italy... The home to friendly people, delicious food, beautiful scenery, gorgeous language...

But most of all, he missed Anya.

He shuddered, trying to get her out of his mind. He knew it could never have lasted. She was a princess, and he was just a reporter. But still...

The love they shared during their brief day together in Rome was, to quote Princess Anne, a memory he could cherish as long as he would live.

Unexpectedly, the road curved sharply, startling him as he swerved to avoid hitting a parked car.

Now he was really lost!

He slowed the car and turned onto Dusoris Lane, stopping at the first house he saw. Actually it wasn't a house; it was a mansion.

Look at the size of this place! His apartment in Rome could easily fit inside ten times over.

Feeling awkward, he pulled into the driveway (which was so huge it could have held an entire fleet of New York City taxicabs) and turned off the engine. Notepad in hand, he got out of the car and walked to the back of the house.

He was approached by an older man who eyed him suspiciously.  
"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Um yes." Joe said nervously. He flipped through his notebook, looking for the directions. "I'm trying to find this address. I seem to have gotten myself lost."

"I'm not sure where this is." The man said, squinting at Joe's handwriting. "But surely Sabrina will. She's our chauffeur's daughter. After all, transportation is in her blood!"

Joe smiled, grateful that the man was friendly.

"Sabrina!" The man called toward the house. "Can I see you for a minute?"

"I'll be right there!" a woman's voice called back.

The man turned to Joe. "Sabrina is so much better at finding things than I am. After all, she's been to Paris while I'm lucky to get out of Long Island!"

A dark haired woman approached the man and he turned to show her the address. Joe tried to catch a glimpse of the woman, but the man had blocked his view.

He saw the woman's hand take the notebook. "Oh yes. I know exactly where this is!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Joe said. "It's my first time here and... well, I'm afraid that I've gotten myself lost."

"Well..." said the man. "I'll leave you two to your directions. "Have a good day, Sir."

"Thank you for your help." Joe said. "I sincerely appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." The man said. He turned to walk back to the house, leaving Joe with the woman... Sabrina.

"Thank you, Mr. Larabee!" she called to him with a wave of her hand.

"Now... Let's see if we can get you headed in the right direction." She said turning around to face him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, staring at his stunned expression.

"No... I..."

That face...

"Anya?"

She looked at him blankly. "Who?"

"I-I..." Suddenly he felt faint and to his surprise, she reached out to steady him. His face was warm and he could feel dryness creeping into his throat.

"Sir, are you quite sure that you're okay?"

He swallowed hard.

Well, no... actually. I'm not all right. Not when I appear to be looking at a carbon copy of the woman that I love.

"Come with me." Sabrina said, taking his hand.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

She led him into the house where a group of servants sat at the small kitchen table, along with the man he'd spoken to just moments before.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, the men and women stood.

"Who's this?" The cook asked.

Sabrina laughed. "Oh! How silly of me!" She extended her hand. "I'm Sabrina Fairchild. And you are...?"

Joe took her hand in his and shook it gently, trying to ignore the scent of her perfume.

"Joe. Joe Bradley."

Sabrina smiled. "Joe Bradley."

The cook looked annoyed. "Sabrina, what is this man doing here?"

"Margaret, Mr... Bradley was just asking for directions and now I'm afraid he's not feeling well."

"Oh you poor Dear!" the maid said. She rose from the table and led Joe to her empty chair, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Sabrina, get a wet cloth for me, will you?"

"Right away, Jenny!"

Joe watched as Sabrina pulled a cloth from a drawer and ran it under the faucet. "Here you go."

Jenny took the cloth and smiled. "Thank you, Darling." She glanced at Joe and then back at Sabrina.

"Why don't you do the honors?"

"Me?" Sabrina asked, her face turning a deep shade of pink.

"Go on..." Jenny said with a smile.

Sabrina wrung the excess water from the cloth and then refolded it carefully. She walked over to Joe and sat down in the seat next to him. He could see her hand trembling as she gently blotted his forehead and cheeks with the wet cloth.

"There. How does that feel?"

"It feels fine. Thank you, Sabrina."

"Just hold this against your forehead and I'll get you some water."

"Thank you." He said again. He glanced at the servants, surprised to find every one of them grinning in his direction.

Seconds later, Sabrina returned with a glass filled with ice water. "Drink this, Mr. Bradley. You'll feel better soon."

Joe did as instructed. He had to admit, the cool water was refreshing as it went down his throat. Almost immediately he could feel his face starting to cool.

With a smile, he handed the empty glass back to Sabrina. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

Sabrina smiled bashfully. "You're welcome, Mr. Bradley."

"Please... Call me Joe."

"All right... Joe."

He rose from the table. "Well, I should probably be going. I'm sure the participants of my next assignment are wondering where I've been." He glanced at his watch. "I'm late as it is."

"Oh! Are you a reporter?" Sabrina asked.

"Why yes. As a matter of fact, I am." Joe said.

"How nice! Jenny said. "It's not often that we get the news media in our home. Unless it has to do with David or Linus."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Jenny." Joe said with a smile. He took her hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Oh... Thank you, Sir." She laughed.

Sabrina and Joe walked out to the driveway.

"It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Bradley." Sabrina said.

Joe smiled. "And it was a great pleasure meeting you, Sabrina."

Reluctantly, he opened his car door and slid into the driver's seat. "Have a good evening, Sabrina!" he said as he began to back the car out of the driveway.

"I will!"

When he was about to turn onto Dusoris Lane, he heard her calling him. "Oh! Mr. Bradley.

Oh! Wait! Mr. Bradley!" Sabrina cried.

The car came to a screeching halt.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked.

She ran toward the car. "Here's your notebook."

"Why thank you, very much! I don't know what I would have done without it!"

"The street you want is about a mile down the road, but when you come to the fork, make a left." Sabrina explained.

"Ah... So that's where I made my mistake." Joe said.

"I'm sorry you had so much trouble finding your way." Sabrina said.

Joe looked at her thoughtfully. "You know... I'm glad I found my way here."

As he turned onto Dusoris Lane, he could see her smiling at him in the distance.

Maybe he should get lost more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone in her room above the garage, the rocking chair creaking back and forth, Sabrina could hardly get this Mr. Bradley- Joe- out of her mind.

Sure, David was handsome, but Joe was...

Her heart did a tiny little flip just thinking about it. If she closed her eyes, she could picture him; tall, dark hair, the way he smiled at her as though there were no other people around.

"Sabrina?"

Her eyes flew open, sending her back to reality.

"Yes, Father?"

"May I come in? Are you decent?"

Sabrina laughed at the seriousness of her father's question. Of course she was decent! She wasn't like some of the women she'd seen in Paris. They were hardly what Sabrina would call decent.

"Sabrina!" her father called again.

She rose from the chair and went to open the door.

"Hello Father. Did you have a nice day?"

They hugged.

"Yes, very nice. Mrs. Larabee had me driving her all over New York City. Sometimes I wonder how that woman keeps up with it all."

"It's simple, Father." Sabrina said as she kissed him on the cheek. "She has you."

"So what did you do all day?" Thomas Fairchild asked.

"Oh Father, the most wonderful thing happened!" Sabrina said, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

Thomas Fairchild removed his hat and coat, laying them across the bed. "I can hardly wait to hear about it."

"I met a man. An older man! His name is-."

Her father held up his hand to silence her.

"Oh Sabrina! Now, I've told you time and again, please don't talk to David's friends."

"But Father, this isn't-."

"Darling I know you mean well, but David's friends aren't like David. They're... well... more mature and it just isn't right for you to be hanging around with older men."

"But what about Linus? You didn't have any concerns about my going to Paris with him. And he's a lot older!"

"Yes, well... he's family, Darling. And you see how badly that turned out. I know you had your brief romance and all, but Linus is just a businessman at heart. You couldn't have expected it to last forever, could you?"

The memory made Sabrina lower her head in sadness. She really loved Linus and thought that he loved her. However, their whirlwind romance was just that; a whirlwind. A mere month after they arrived in Paris by boat, he was called away on business. Two weeks later, she received a telegram from him, announcing that he was moving to Australia. An announcement that was better suited to the front page of the New York Times rather than a "Dear Jane" letter.

Noticing her sad expression, Thomas Fairchild hugged his daughter. "Oh, Sweetheart don't worry. One day you're going to find a man who will sweep you off of your feet. Until then, I expect those feet to be planted firmly on the ground."

"Yes Father."

"I have to drive Mrs. Larabee to the hair salon, so I'll be back in a few hours. See you later."

"Goodbye, Father."

She sighed... Oh Father... I already found a man who's swept me off of my feet. If only you could understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe was still smiling when he pulled into the parking lot of the New York Tribune. It wasn't the New York Times, but it was probably the best run organization that he'd ever worked for.

As an added bonus, he was able to lure Irving Radovich away from Italy to join the staff as a first-rate photographer. Now Irving was always in demand, traveling the world. This meant that Irving met a lot of beautiful women. The job was definitely right up his alley.

"How'd the interview go?" Irving asked when Joe arrived at his desk.

Still thinking about Sabrina, Joe couldn't help but smile. "Irving, it was wonderful. Couldn't have been any better."  
Irving eyed him suspiciously. "Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?"

"Irving, what do you take me for? I had a wonderful time! In fact..."  
"What, Joe?"

Nervously, Joe began to shuffle through the piles of paper on his desk.

"Never mind. Um... have you seen my folder with the Cartwright interview? I could have sworn that I put it right-."

"Hold it right there, Joe Bradley!" Irving said. "Now I know that look. Something's going on and I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me what it is! I'll wait all night if I have to!"

"Look, Irving. It's really not that big-."

Irving crossed his arms in front of his chest, causing Joe to shudder. He knew all too well that when Irving took this stance, he meant business.

Joe sighed. If he couldn't tell Irving about Sabrina, who could he tell? Irving certainly had a way with women, and perhaps he could offer some advice.

"All right. If you really want to know that badly."

Avoiding Irving's eyes, Joe could feel his friend staring at him intently.

"I'm listening." Irving said.

"Well, I drove out there and Irving, you should have seen it! The houses are more like mansions. Flashy cars, security gates. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Joe, just get on with it."

"I'm driving down the most beautiful winding road, and I got lost."

Immediately, Irving moved closer. "Go on..."

"I turned down a street and came to this gorgeous mansion on the corner. I was going to ask for directions, but then-."

"What, Joe? What happened?"

Joe smiled, remembering.

"Joe, are you all right?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. So where was I?"

"You were asking for directions."

"Right. Well, this family was obviously very wealthy. They had butlers, servants and even a chauffer!"

"Wow! That's incredible!" Irving exclaimed.

"It sure is, Irving."

"So did you get the directions from the chauffer? If anyone would know directions, it should be him." Irving said, laughing at his own joke.

"Yeah, you're right. You would think so. Um... actually it was his daughter who helped me out."

At the mention of the word daughter, Irving's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "His daughter, huh?"

"Yeah, and Irving, she looked exactly like-."

"Like who, Joe? Who?"

"Well, I can hardly believe it myself, but she looked so much like Anya that I just-."

"You mean Smitty? The Princess?"

Joe smiled at Irving's nickname for Anya.

"So then what happened?"

"It's a little embarrassing." Joe admitted.

"Come on, Joe. It's me!" Irving pleaded.

"When I saw her... I just couldn't believe it! All of a sudden, it hit me like a freight train."

"What hit you?"

"The dizziness."

"You mean you got sick?"

"Well, I wouldn't say sick, but I was pretty light-headed. My face was flushed and I was sure I had a fever."

"Oh man! So then what?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave. And before I knew it, Sabrina pulled me into the house and took care of me."

By this time, Irving was practically jumping for joy.

"Joe Bradley, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Wait... did you say Sabrina?"

"Yeah, that's her name; Sabrina Fairchild."

"Sabrina Fairchild..." Irving repeated dreamily. "Wow, that's beautiful."

"It sure is... I-I mean..."

"So are you going to see her again?" Irving asked.

"What? No, of course not."

"Well, why not, Joe? You like her don't you?"

Joe smiled. "I like her a lot."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Irving, I can't just show up in that neighborhood out of the blue."

"If she was nice enough to take care of you, then I'd be willing to bet that she'd be thrilled if you stopped by."

Joe's mind reeled. Could he really do this? He wasn't much for spontaneity. Unless he counted the day he spent

with Anya in Rome.

"Come on, Joe." Irving pleaded. "I know you want to see her again."

As Joe sorted through his notes from the interview, he could hardly wait to pay a visit to Dusoris Lane.


	4. Chapter 4

(That night)

The Larabee party was a smashing success, which came to a surprise to everyone but Sabrina. Linus had planned the party months earlier (with Sabrina's help) all the way from Australia.

When he'd first called, her heart caught in her throat.

It had been weeks since they'd talked and she was sure that he was calling to say that he'd made a mistake. He wanted her back. No business deal was worth more than love.

Unfortunately, just as her father had told her, Linus rarely put anything before business.

However, Sabrina still cared about Linus. And so, despite her disappointment, she agreed to help him. After all, she cared about David as well.

Now she sat perched in her favorite tree, watching David dance cheek to cheek with yet another new girlfriend. How wonderful it would feel to be in his arms once more.

The night of Mrs. Larabee's birthday party was the most heavenly of her life. It was like a dream come true.

Then David had his "accident." Although, Sabrina couldn't figure out how he could have possibly sat on champagne glasses! Who leaves champagne glasses in a chair? The thought made her laugh.

Strangely, right after the "accident", Linus whisked her away and before she knew it, she found herself falling in love.

She should have known that it wouldn't last. But she thought of herself as a hopeless romantic. She believed that love should last forever.

Sadly, Linus did not.

When Linus first announced that he was leaving her, she was devastated. He tried to make her understand, but it was impossible. How could he leave her, when she loved him so much?

It hurt more than words could say.

Heartbroken, she reluctantly left Paris and returned to her father.

And David.

She wasn't sure if it was pity or genuine concern that caused David to shower her with affection. He was there for her at every turn; even letting her cry on his shoulder. Suddenly all the old feelings came rushing back...

Then one night, as they sat together after a party, David kissed her.

To David, it was just another ordinary kiss. But to Sabrina it meant the world.

Much to her father's dismay, David's kiss only heightened her infatuation. Day after day, she sat in her room, staring at the picture or making any excuse possible to visit the Larabee house, just to catch a glimpse of the man she loved.

"Sabrina! Come down from that tree! I thought you'd gotten over this silliness in Paris!"

"I thought I had too, Father. But Linus-."

"Sabrina, please don't bring up Linus again. It's in the past. You need to start living for the future! If the Larabees want you to come to another of their parties, they'll invite you."

She looked down at him sadly. "Yes, Father."

Reluctantly, she climbed down from the tree, landing on her feet just as David and Sue Ellen Majors shared a kiss. Despite her father's disapproval, Sabrina couldn't help but stare.

Oh David...


	5. Chapter 5

(The Next Day)

The typewriter keys clacked rapidly as Joe tapped out his latest article; Long Island Longings. In it, he described the gorgeous scenery along the drive that took him past mansion after mansion in route to interview Mr. and Mrs. Schancy. The Schancy's were a lovely couple; eager and willing to give Joe a rundown on 

Long Island and their luxurious lifestyles. To his relief, they weren't the least bit upset at his lateness. In appreciation for their kindness, Joe wanted this article to be spectacular; to paint them in the best light possible. As he pondered the right words to use, his fingers began to move slower and slower. At this rate 

he'd never get the article finished! But he couldn't stop thinking about her...

Maybe Irving was right. Would it hurt to drive by the Mansion, just to say thank you?

(Late Afternoon)

The article was written at lightening speed, but Joe wasn't worried about the outcome. He'd just have to stay up late and proof-read it thoroughly. It definitely wouldn't be the first time that he'd burned the midnight oil. Nevertheless, he'd make sure that he gave the story his highest priority. But right now he had bigger obligations.

 

"So you're really going through with it, huh?" Irving asked.

"Thanks to you, Pal. But I have to tell you... I still can't believe that I'm doing this. It's probably the craziest thing I've ever done."

Irving laughed. "Joe! You've got to be kidding me! Have you completely forgotten about Rome? Boy I tell you what. I never had as much fun in my life as I did that day! Following you guys as you raced through the city on that Vespa! And that riot at the barges! That was something else! That Smitty! She was   
amazing, wasn't she?"

"She sure is... I mean was." Joe said dreamily.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Of course, Irving, but..."

"Look Joe. You said it yourself. It would have never worked out. I mean, she's a princess..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'll never find anyone like her."

"That's true. Smitty is pretty special. But look, if you're waiting for the fairy tale to come true, you might be missing out on something wonderful."

Joe smiled. "You really think so, Irving?"

"Trust me."

And the strange thing was... Joe did trust Irving.

He slipped on his coat and picked up his car keys. "So long, Irving."

"So long? It's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon! Where are you going?"

"Seems I have an appointment on Dusoris Lane."


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina wiped her brow as the warm sun beat down on her shoulders. Who knew that cleaning car windows would be so much work? Her father was mortified when she'd insisted on taking over the duties that were normally reserved for the hired help. But she felt it was only fair. They'd waited on her hand and foot 

since she and her father first arrived at the Larabee mansion all those years ago. Shouldn't she return the favor at least once? She laughed, remembering how her father had protested her decision to wash the car windows. To him she was still his little girl, who in the course of a cooking school in Paris, had blossomed 

into a young woman.

A car approached, causing her to whirl around. She recognized it instantly and her heart filled with a warm sensation that could be brought on by only one man;

David.

After all of this time, she still sighed like a school girl whenever she saw him. He was so unlike Linus; so carefree and he was devastatingly handsome. But in the end, she'd chosen Linus instead. She cared for Linus, but the fact that he was gone brought back the feelings of regret. Maybe she should have chosen 

David... At least he was still around.

"Good afternoon, Sabrina." David said, giving her a tip of his hat and a million dollar smile.

"H-Hello David." She said, wondering why he still made her heart flutter. She was sure that she was over him.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing washing car windows? Here, let me get one of the maids to do it."

"No." said Sabrina before he could yell across the driveway to Jenny. "I'm a grown woman now, David. I can take care of myself."

He looked her up and down in obvious approval. "You certainly can!"

"Sure is warm out here this afternoon." She said, hoping he didn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

"You're absolutely right." He agreed. "Why, I've had such a horrific day at the office, that I'd like nothing more than to take a nice relaxing dip in the pool."

She swallowed hard. "A swim?"

"Yes. Care to join me, Sabrina?"

"Um... Well... I really should finish these windows. There are so many cars here and it takes... so much... time." She couldn't tear her eyes away from his lean, tan body.

"Oh... Well, that's too bad. I was looking foreword to the pleasure of your company. All right then. I guess I'll just be on my way. Tell your father that I'd love to meet him for a round of golf at the Larabee Country Club tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She said feeling somewhat timid.

"See you later, Sabrina." David said. 

As he turned to walk away, she stared at him. "David?"

He whirled around to face her, flashing his trademark smile. "Yes, Sabrina?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said, looking at her with sudden interest.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, or a fiancé?"

But he only laughed. "Well, you might say that I'm in between girlfriends... and fiancés."

"Oh... Well, enjoy your swim, David."

"I will." He said, giving her a wide grin as he left the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina walked back to the car and began wiping the window with ammonia, wincing at the strong odor. When she looked up, she found herself staring at David, who was dressed in blue swim trunks and a yellow towel around his broad, tanned shoulders. The sight made her knees weak. As though he knew she was 

watching her from the driveway, he quickly disappeared, returning seconds later wearing a white terrycloth robe. He whistled a familiar tune as he pushed open the gate and headed for the outdoor Olympic-Sized swimming pool.

La Vie en Rose.

She sighed, and leaned up against the side of the house. He knew how much that song meant to her, and to hear him whistling it was like a gift from God, because she knew that it was meant just for her. She stared at him a moment longer, before bounding up the stairs to the small apartment she shared with her father 

above the garage. The car windows could wait, but this opportunity could not.

She dressed quickly in her modest blue swim suit and threw on her terrycloth cover up before throwing a towel around her shoulders. Taking great care to make sure that her father wasn't around, she peered into the doorway, pleased to find him nowhere in sight.

"Well, you made it!" David said when she arrived at the pool.

He'd already gotten in and was floating gracefully on the water perched on a plastic lounger.

"Hello David." She said timidly.

"Come on in! The water's fine!"

She turned away and slipped the cover up over her head, tossing it onto a nearby chair. When she was sure that he wasn't looking, she slipped into the pool, sighing as the chilly water cooled her overheated skin.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" He asked.

"Very. Although I hate to think what my father would say if he saw the two of us swimming out here like this."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I've been in this pool with plenty of young ladies before." David said.

Sabrina sighed, realizing why it would never work out between them. She wanted a man who would sweep her off her feet, and love her unconditionally, while David was clearly happy just playing the field.

"I mean, it's hardly appropriate; the chauffeur's daughter and her father's son in the swimming pool together." She continued.

But he only laughed.

"Oh Sabrina." He said, swimming over to her. "You've got to learn to relax; have fun."

As they floated peacefully in the pool, the sunshine warming their faces, Sabrina closed her eyes, unable to believe this was really happening. All her life, she'd dreamed of taking a swim with the most handsome man she'd ever known.

So why did she find herself thinking about a certain journalist instead?


	8. Chapter 8

Joe tried to keep his heart beat to a steady pace as he drove down the winding road that had become so familiar. This was crazy... going to see a woman that he barely knew. But like Irving had said; if he didn't take this chance, Joe could be missing out on something really special. And from what he could tell, the 

"something special" just might be Sabrina.

The closer he got to the Larabee mansion, the more nervous he became. "Relax, Joe." he said to himself. "You spent an entire day with a Princess so why should this be any different?"

Who was he kidding? This should be a breeze! Sabrina was no royal highness. She was just an ordinary woman. But "ordinary" was a major understatement.

Sabrina was absolutely beautiful; stunning, in fact. That definitely explained why he was so nervous!

Before he realized it, he was pulling into the expansive driveway, his heart racing with anticipation. As he got out of the car, he could hear voices in the distance, followed by a familiar voice that made his heart skip a beat.

A young couple emerged from the back of the house, making him feel like an intruder. Maybe he should just leave.

When they walked toward the driveway, his spirits feel as he caught sight of her face. Sabrina was smiling; leaning into the shoulder of a handsome blonde man, laughing at something he was saying. Suddenly Joe was filled with a strange uneasiness that could only be described as jealousy. It was ridiculous...

He simply had no reason to feel jealous. He hardly knew Sabrina and it wasn't as though they had discussed their personal lives in any length.

Embarrassed that he'd seen them, he quickly looked away.

But then he remembered the bouquet of flowers in his car. He could at least give them to her as a thank you. After all, it's why he was here in the first place.

The flowers in hand, he closed the car door and hid behind one of the many cars that sat in the driveway.

He watched them intently, amazed that he'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

"David, stop!" Sabrina laughed, causing Joe to look up. And that that moment, he wished he hadn't.

"David... what are you doing?" She was asking, obviously aware that David was trailing kisses down her neck.

"Kiss me, Sabrina." He said.

She looked at him and laughed. "Here? What if someone sees us?" She whispered back.

Instead of answering, David put his fingers on Sabrina's chin and turned her face toward his, kissing her tenderly.

The romantic gesture prompted Joe to look away while ignoring the fact that he'd give anything to be in David's shoes right now.

"Oh David..." Sabrina sighed.

"You're so beautiful." He said. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Well I've been here the whole time. Right over the garage." She said, leaving Joe to wonder what exactly she meant.

They kissed again, causing the jealousy in Joe's stomach to return.

When the kiss ended, Sabrina looked up, gasping when she saw him. "Mr. Bradley!"

"Sabrina..." He said giving her a smile. "I just stopped by to... well; I didn't realize that you had... company."

"I don't believe we've met." David said extending his hand. "David Larabee."

"Joe Bradley." Joe said, shaking David's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"How do you know Sabrina?" David asked.

Sabrina looked at David in surprise. "Oh. Well, Joe is..."

"Sabrina was kind enough to point me in the right direction when I lost my way earlier this week." Joe finished.

"I just came by to show my gratitude."

"Mr. Bradley, you didn't have to come all the way out here, to-."

"Well, I can see you have company, so I'll just be on my way." Joe said.

"Oh... and before I forget, Sabrina... these are for you." He said handing her the bouquet of flowers.

The flowers were nowhere near as elegant as the ones grown in the Larabee garden but to Sabrina they were the most beautiful ones she'd ever seen. No man had ever given her flowers before-except for her father of course. The sentimental gesture caused her eyes to fill with tears. She brought the bouquet to her 

nose and inhaled the sweet scent that proved to be near intoxicating.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Mr. Bradley. You're very kind."

Joe smiled, filling her with a warmth unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

"It was my pleasure. Goodbye Sabrina."

Sabrina felt a tinge of sadness as she watched him get into his car and drive away.

"Goodbye... Joe."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how was it?" Irving asked when Joe arrived at work the next day.

"How was what?" Joe asked, feigning ignorance.

Are you kidding me? You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! How'd it go with Sabrina? Was she surprised to see you?"

Joe shrugged. "She was surprised, all right."

"Well, now what's that supposed to mean?" Irving asked.

"Nothing. Just... forget about it." Joe said, wishing he hadn't taken Irving's advice to return to Dusoris Lane.

Irving stared at him, taking the cross armed stance that Joe hated so much. The one that meant business.

"All right, Joe. What's wrong?"

But Joe just sighed and looked away.

"Well, something's up." Irving concluded. "Otherwise you wouldn't be ignoring me right now."

"All right. I'm sorry Irving. It's just that...Well, I should have never gone back there. I should have left things the way they were."

"What happened?" Irving asked.

"It seems that another man has stolen Sabrina's heart. He was at her place when I came over and the two of them looked so happy that... Well, it wasn't my place to interfere."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Joe. The way you talked about her, I thought things would work out between you two."

"It's all right, Irving. The bachelor life seems to be suiting me just fine." Joe said.

"Come on, Joe. You can't really believe that you're going to be alone forever. There are plenty of girls out there just waiting for a guy like you to sweep them off of their feet.

"I hope you're right, Irving." Joe said.


	10. Chapter 10

Once more, Sabrina turned over in her bed, wondering if sleep would ever come. Try as she might, she just couldn't get the handsome reporter out of her mind. Her father thought she was crazy at dinner when she'd asked to see the daily newspaper.

"What on earth do you want to read the newspaper for?" Jenny the maid asked. "Why, there's nothing in there except for bad news and advertisements. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay far away from it!"

With a sigh, Sabrina resumed eating her dinner, wishing she'd never brought it up. She should have been thrilled, sitting at the large dining room table next to David. After all, being asked to dine in the Larabee mansion was a rare honor.But she couldn't stop thinking about Joe Bradley.

"There's no harm in letting Sabrina read the newspaper." David said.

She looked at him and smiled, her heart warming at the way he'd spoken up for her.

"I-I'd just like to read an article. A human interest story." She told the family.

"Very well." Margaret said. "As long as your father doesn't mind."

"It's fine, Sabrina. I'll give you the paper after dinner."

A huge smile came over Sabrina's face as she rose from the chair and ran to hug him. "Oh, thank you so much, Father!"

True to his word, the paper was waiting in her bedroom when she finished her bath. Within seconds she was sitting on the window seat, devouring every beautifully written word.

Now she lay in bed, thinking about Mr. Bradley and how kind he'd been. The flowers he'd given her sat in the vase by her dresser, illuminated by the light of the moon.

Finally when she could stand it no longer, she climbed out of bed and crossed the room to retrieve the newspaper from the window seat.

From her rocking chair, she could see the moon, full and round through the window; the mysterious face smiling at her as though he knew something that she didn't.

She couldn't help but wonder if somewhere; somehow, Mr. Bradley was looking at the same moon and thinking of her as well.

She picked up the newspaper and read the article again;

"Long Island Longings", he'd titled it.

He certainly had a way with words; written and spoken.

With a yawn, she smiled and put away the paper before climbing back into bed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Bradley... Wherever you are..."


	11. Chapter 11

Joe woke early, having barely gotten any sleep at all.

It was crazy... thinking constantly about a woman he hardly knew... a woman who was in love with someone else. Funny how he'd experienced something similar when he'd fallen in love with Anya. He sighed, knowing that she too was unattainable. He'd tried to forget Anya. Heaven knows he'd tried, but how could he? 

Her beautiful eyes and lips; the gentle way she'd leaned into his chest as they danced on the barge. Her wonderful sense of humor...

He blinked, trying to bring himself back to the present.

But the present only brought thoughts of Sabrina. The resemblance between Sabrina and Anya was uncanny, and yet they were as different as night and day.

Well, there was no sense in daydreaming; he had articles to write. Anything to get his mind off of the two women.

Later that morning he drove to work, determined to do the best job possible. He would find a way to concentrate solely on his writing...

No matter how difficult it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Sabrina unfolded the paper in her pocket and read it for the third time that morning. The night before, she'd snuck into the Larabee mansion and flipped through the phone book until she'd found the address she needed.

Carefully she'd written down the information and folded the paper before slipping out unnoticed in the darkness.

"Father, may I ask a favor of you?" Sabrina asked as her father donned his chauffeur's uniform.

"Certainly, Sabrina."

"May I ride with you when you take David to work this morning?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Sabrina, this silly infatuation of yours has got to stop!"

"It's not infatuation, Father. Really... I just..."

"Sabrina, you've been in love with David since you were a child. Can't you see that he'll never return that love?"

Sabrina sighed. Couldn't her father tell that she was completely over David?

Oh, who was she kidding? She'd always love David, but now there was someone else who occupied her thoughts.

"Please, Father?" She asked. "I promise this has nothing to do with David."

Her father sighed audibly. "Oh well... All right. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to ride with us just once."

"Oh, Thank you, Father!" She said as she unfolded the piece of paper. "But... can you drop me off at this address after you drop off David?"

He took the paper and glanced at it. "Sabrina, why would you want to be dropped off here?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. How could she possibly explain?

"Very well." Her father said. "You're a grown woman now. I trust you. I'll be happy to drop you off."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh thank you, Father!" she said hugging him tightly and then kissing him on the cheek. "I do love you so!"

"And I love you, Sabrina."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well this is a wonderful surprise!" David said as the car moved along the country road in route to the heart of New York City. "It's not often we have such beauty accompanying us to work."

He looked in the rear view mirror, avoiding the warning glance of Mr. Fairchild.

Beside him, Sabrina blushed. "Thank you, David, but Father is just giving me a ride."

"Well, here we are." David said as the Rolls Royce came to a stop in front of the Larabee Towers.

"It was a pleasure as always Sabrina." David said as he tipped his hat and kissed her hand.

"Goodbye, David!" Sabrina waved to him as the car pulled away from the curb.

Mr. Fairchild glanced at his daughter in the rear view mirror. "Sabrina, are you sure you don't want to tell me what this is all about? You've never asked to ride with us before."

"Don't you trust me, Father?" Sabrina asked.

Mr. Fairchild smiled, as the car slowed to a stop. "Of course I do. Now here we are at the address you asked for. What time would you like me to pick you up?"

"Thank you, Father. But I can manage."

He looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure? But how will you get home?"

"I'll call you if I need a ride." Sabrina said, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye Father."

Her heart raced as she walked into the tall building. She'd been to the Larabee Headquarters plenty of times, but never to any other high rise buildings in New York City. With a trembling hand she pushed the elevator call button, and stepped inside when the doors opened. Within seconds she was whisked away to the 

32nd floor and when the doors opened she gasped in surprise. The New York Tribune was an enormous office with beautiful mauve colored walls, grey carpeting and a large picture window which provided the most breathtaking view of the Empire State Building.

"May I help you, Miss?" The pretty receptionist asked with a smile.

Sabrina smiled back and nervously smoothed an invisible wrinkle from her skirt.

"Yes... I'm here to see-"

"April, will you please mail these-."

They saw each other at the same time.

"Mr. Bradley!"

"Well... Sabrina! What brings you here?" Joe asked.

"Oh, well I..."

"Why don't we step out into the hallway?" Joe said, ignoring April's amused glance. "Will you excuse us, April?"

"Certainly, Mr. Bradley." April said.

He took Sabrina's hand and led her out into the hallway. "Well this certainly is a wonderful surprise."

"Thank you." Sabrina said, blushing at the compliment. "I was just wondering... Might you be free for lunch?"

The question seemed to surprise him. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Just let me get my jacket.

"Shall we go?" He asked seconds later as he offered her his arm.

"I can hardly wait." Sabrina said unable to stop smiling at him.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is lovely." Sabrina sighed as they walked through Central Park.

"It certainly is." Joe agreed. "Thank you for lunch by the way. It's highly unusual for a lady to treat a man to lunch."

"Yes, and I'm glad I was so persistent about your letting me pay." Sabrina said. "Before my father sent me to cooking school in Paris, I would never have had the courage to ask a man to lunch and then pay for it, much less talk to a man at all."

"Did you like Paris?" Joe asked.

Sabrina sighed again. "Oh yes. I loved it. It's the most wonderful place on Earth. Have you been there, Mr. Bradley?"

"Um, yes. Actually I have. It's very beautiful."

"Don't you find it romantic?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Joe responded.

"Are there any other places you love?" Sabrina asked.

"Besides New York City you mean? Well I have very fond memories of Rome. I lived there for a while and it's the most incredible place I've ever been. I'll never ever forget it."

Sabrina couldn't help but wonder about the cause of the dreamy look that came over him, or the nervous way he adjusted his collar.

"I'd love to go there... someday." Sabrina said.

"I hope we can... Um... I mean... I hope you'll get that chance, Sabrina." Joe said; the nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Say, why don't we rest for a while? Get to know one another a little better?" Joe asked, breaking the silence that had filled the space between them.

"All right. How about that bench over there?" Sabrina asked, pointing to a secluded area of Central Park that was surrounded by shady trees.

"That sounds just fine." Joe said.

As they walked to the bench, she was suddenly aware that he'd been holding her hand.

"I've always loved it here." Sabrina said as they sat down.

"It's a beautiful day." Joe remarked, as he casually draped his arm around her.

"Oh..." Sabrina said, shivering at his touch.

"I'm sorry." Joe said, pulling his arm away from her shoulders. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. In fact... It's quite nice." Sabrina said. "Mr. Bradley?"

"Joe, please." Joe said.

Sabrina smiled. "All right... Joe... There's something I should tell you."

"And what might that be?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

She stared into his beautiful eyes.

Mr. Bradley... Joe... I think I'm falling in love with you."

He moved closer and closer until their lips came together in a series of soft kisses.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Sabrina asked when the kisses ended. "I mean we hardly know each other and-."

Before she could finish, Joe kissed her again. "It's not crazy at all."

Suddenly he pulled away.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I'm extremely flattered Sabrina. But what about David?"

"Oh, Mr. Bradley, I don't love David." Sabrina said, amazed that she actually meant it.

"I love you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Sabrina." Joe said giving her a smile that melted her heart.

"Why, Joe?"

"Because I love you, too."

When they kissed again, Sabrina sighed.

Because she'd finally reached the moon and was now happier than she'd ever dreamed.

THE END


End file.
